1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to tooling fixtures, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for holding a workpiece on a machining center worktable.
2. Description of Related Art
Recall that manufacturers often use a computerized machining center to machine a workpiece. In order to hold the workpiece on the machining center worktable, they use a special support structure that is commonly called a "tombstone." It takes the form of a one-piece metal structure that bolts securely to the worktable to provide a sturdy upwardly extending support structure. The workpiece mounts securely on a flat or slotted vertical surface of the tombstone and that arrangement enables machining with high positional accuracy and repeatability.
However, tombstone tooling and setup time can be significant and even approach a full work day for some jobs. That leaves the costly machining center idle for unacceptably long periods of time. Frequent job changeovers aggravate the problem and so machinists need a better technique for supporting the workpiece on the worktable.